Tai's Last Game
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to A New Evil. Tai is injured in the game of his life. When he learns he may not play soccer again, he becomes bitter and ungrateful. Not only that, but Sora's pregnant and Mimi and Matt are facing problems in their relationship.


****

Tai's Last Game

Chapter 1: The Accident

It has been two years after Tai and Sora's wedding. A soccer tournament was coming up and Tai was going to compete with other soccer teams from Japan. He couldn't wait! Sora was two weeks pregnant, but doesn't know, though she does suspect. After playing pro soccer, she was a soccer coach at the high school. Matt and Mimi were still dating. Matt wanted to propose, but always couldn't find the nerve. To cope with it, he was touring all over Japan and part of China. He was half-way through the tour when he got a call from Tai asking him to sing the nation's anthem. Matt almost said no, but Tai talked him into it. Everyone was coming to see Tai's game, they didn't want to miss it!

Before the game was about to start, Matt stood in the middle of the soccer field and held a microphone. "Please stand for our national anthem," He announced. Everyone stood up and waited for him to sing. After the anthem, (I don't know the Japanese Anthem!) he shouted, "Let the best team win!" He waited for Tai's team, the Dragons, to run out and when he saw Tai he shook his hand and said, "Good luck, Tai!"

"Thanks Matt!" Tai smiled and walked to Sora to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good luck, sweetheart." She said. "Make me proud!"

"I will!" He ran to meet up with his team.

"Here, Kari, I got you some popcorn and soda," T.K said, handing her the snacks.

"Oh, thank you, T.K!" She kissed him on the cheek as he sat next to her.

"I know for sure that your brother's team will win," He said proudly, "Isn't he team captain?"

"Yeah, he is." Kari held a hand full of popcorn.

Joe was there too, with his date, Sally. (Those of you who read "A New Evil, Sally was the woman who was choking and Joe rushed over to do the Hemilich maneuver.)

"I'm glad you invited me to come, Dr. Kido." Sally said.

"I'm glad you could come, Sally," Joe said back. 

Izzy and Dawn, (Miss Lynn, Izzy's secretary, from "A New Evil") were there too. Izzy took Dawn to the Digital World during Tai's reception. Dawn was certainly in for a surprise! After one week, she wanted to go back home!

"Mr. Izumi, I--" Dawn began.

"Dawn, please, we're not at work!" Izzy said, taking her hand, "You can call me Izzy, like the rest of my friends." He lowered his voice, "besides, we're on a date."

"Oh, right. Well, Izzy, I had a nice time at Digiworld, but how did you ever make it in that world? I mean, when we were there for that week, everything was so primitive!"

"Like I said, Dawn, Tentomon was there to protect me. Would you like to go to Digiworld with me again sometime?"

She shook her head, "No way! I don't have a digimon to protect _me!_"

Izzy laughed, "I'd protect you!"

"What are you two talking about?" Sally demanded, "Digimon, what the heck is that?"

"Well, remember that portal you saw at Tai and Sora's wedding?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it made me choke on my cake!"

Izzy laughed, "the portal took us to another world, called the digital world."

Sally shook her head, "Dr. Kido, I think you need to check these people to see if they've gone crazy!"

"Izzy's right," Joe showed her his crest and digivice, "See, these are our souvenirs."

Sally cocked her head, "Oh no, I think we need a doctor for another doctor!"

"Sally, I'm serious!!"

Mimi was sitting next to Sora and Matt was sitting in front of each them. Seems like he has been avoiding her. Mimi looked down at her hands and sighed, she knew Matt had something on his mind.

"So," Sora whispered, nudging Mimi, "when are you and Matt getting married?"

"I don't know," Mimi admitted, "probably never."

"What?" Sora gasped, "you two would be perfect together! What's wrong? Are you having trouble in your relationship?"

"We haven't been talking much. The last time we went out was the day he went on tour."

Through the whispering, Matt could _barely_ hear what they were talking about. It made him think. Matt closed his eyes then opened them. _Mimi knows, how will I ever get to tell her? I'll have to talk to Tai, maybe he could help me._ Matt thought, sipping his cola, _I can't pretend anymore, but how will I ever salvage the courage to speak with her! Man, I wish I had Tai's crest of courage with me!_

"All right, folks, it's the second quarter. Dragons: 8, Tigers: 4" The announcer said through the microphone. "Tai Kamiya, captain of the Dragons has the ball right now, he's about to send it." He hesitated, waiting for Tai's next move. "Oh he sent the ball to Greg Honda, Honda passes it back to Kamiya, he shoots, he scores!"

Everyone cheered, "Way to go, Honey!" Sora said, clapping and standing up. 

From the field, Tai waved to her. He forms up to his position, the lead forward, he looks left, then right and he kicks to his teammate on the right, Chris Hoy. He begins to dribble the ball up to make a goal, but a half back from the other team steals the ball and Tai rushes in for the rescue, the grass is very slipper because of the rain. He starts to steal the ball back but, he slips and gets his right foot caught with another foot, Tai falls back and arches his back. With a surprised look on his face, he fell down, biting his lip.

The announcer's voice is filled with concern, "Oh no! Tai Kamiya is down, he's not getting up! Oh, it's a sad day folks."

Greg Honda and Chris Hoy stand around Tai. Greg bent down, "Hey, Tai, you okay?"

"Yeah, where does it hurt, Kamiya?" Hoy asked.

"My leg—hurts," Tai grunted, his face contorted with pain.

The person he collided with on the other team comes forward, "Hey, you okay man? I'm sorry about that, the grass is very wet."

"This terrible, folks—Is there a doctor in the stadium?" The announcer demanded in a shout.

Sora gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, she turned to Joe, "You're a doctor, see if you could help him!" 

"Okay, I will." He rans down the steps toward Tai, shouting, "I'm a doctor, let me through, I'm a doctor!"

"Yes, we have a doctor!" The announcer shouted happily. 

Joe reached Tai and kneeled down, "Tai, where does it hurt?"

"It's my leg, I think it's broken," Tai grimaced, "Will I ever be able to play again?"

"Let me take a look," Joe said, looking at his injured right foot. He pressed on it a little to check for a sprain or any sign of a fracture and he ripped the pant leg so he could examine his leg. Joe makes a disgusted face, "Yeah, I say it is broken. Your bone is sticking out of your shin."

"Oh, no!" Tai shouted, "No!" He moaned in pain and discouragement. "Damn!"

"Get a stretcher, hurry!" Joe yelled, turning to the people on the sidelines, "this man needs help, dammit!"

Sora ran out, though she really isn't supposed to. She leaned to her husband.

"Honey, honey are you all right?" she sobbed.

"Joe says my leg is broken."

She turned to Joe and he nodded, pointing to his shin, "I think he pulled a couple of ligaments too."

The paramedics came with the stretcher. "Careful," Joe says, wrapping his arms carefully around his friends legs, "Okay, one, two, three," They lift him up from the ground and strap him in the stretcher.

"You should come with us, Doc." One paramedic said, "you know this guy."

"Okay," Joe stood up.

"I'm coming too!" Sora shouted.

"No, there's only room for the doctor. You can come later."

"He's my husband, I must go." She took Tai's hand.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, I can't allow that," the paramedic said again.

"Sora, don't worry," Joe said, interrupting the argument, "you can come with to the hospital later. We might have to surgery on his leg. I'll call you when you can come to visit him."

"Joe--," Sora cried.

"Honey, listen to Joe, he's the doctor." Tai said.

"He'll be okay." Joe promised.

Sora began to cry and she kissed Tai and hugged Joe. "Call me at home as soon as we can visit him."

"I will, now you take everyone at take them home with you." Joe informed. "Try to calm down, all right? I dealt with a lot of broken bones. I know what I'm doing." He left with the paramedics.

Kari ran from the steps and went to the paramedic vehicle to watch them take her big brother away. T.K held his hand firm on her shoulder. "Tai, are you all right?" She said as the loaded him up in the back.

Tai didn't answer, he just look faintly at her. His leg was bleeding profusely and he began to feel dizzy.

"Don't worry," Sally said, trying to cheer everyone up, "Dr. Kido is a good doctor."

"He's also our friend," Matt said, holding Mimi, who was crying. 

Joe got into the van with Tai, "Sorry that our date had to end like this, Sally." He said, "But I'm a doctor and I have a responsibility." He closed the door and the van sped away. On the way to the hospital, he carefully dabbed the blood away, so he wouldn't hurt his bone.

"You know what, Joe?" Tai asked, looking up at his friend.

"Yes Tai?" 

"You really are the crest holder of reliability, aren't you?"

Joe smiled, "Just doing my job, pal." Joe pushed his glasses up on his nose and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Try not to speak. You're going to be just fine."

"Will I ever play--," he sat up

"Shh, don't speak!" Joe said, pushing him back down.

"Oh, right." Tai kept his mouth shut.

Everyone waited impatiently at Sora's home. They were all quiet, except for Mimi, Sora and Kari crying. Sally and Dawn decided to make them all some tea so they could all feel better.

Izzy had his arm around Sora, "Hey, it's okay. It could be worse," He said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Don't say that Izzy," Sora said through her tears.

"But it's true," Izzy said quietly.

"I said, don't say that it could be worse!" Sora yelled.

T.K stroke Kari's hair and looked up to see Matt doing the same to Mimi. T.K and Kari still wore their crests. T.K.'s crest began to glow, he looked down at it, surprised. He had to say something.

"Hey, Izzy's right," T.K said, "It could be worse. Tai only hurt his leg, he could have gotten paralyzed or something."

Sora began to cry more.

"That's enough T.K, can't you see she's hurt!" Matt shouted.

"But I--," T.K gasped, surprised. 

Kari took his hand and looked at him as if to say, "Don't start."

Dawn and Sally finished making tea for the others. Sally gave the first cup to Sora, who refused, but Sally insisted. Reluctantly, she took the cup and sipped slowly. Sally was a determined person who always went the second mile. Being an architect and having to meet deadlines, being an ambitious, determined person like her self, ambition came with the job.

Mimi gratefully took her cup of tea, though her hands were shaking and she could barely sip. A few drops of tea dripped down her dark pink shirt, but she acted like she didn't care, though the tea was pretty hot.

Kari took her tea, even though she really didn't like the taste. She kept her hands on the cup to keep her hands warm and smelled the tea. She could tell what flavor it was just by smelling it, Peppermint tea, Tai's favorite. Tears slowly began came down her cheeks. _Sometimes mom made this for us_, she thought to herself. T.K took his tea, but placed it on the coaster so he could have his arms free to comfort Kari.

Matt sipped his slowly, while holding Mimi's hand. He would put it down and bring it back up and put it back down again. He was wondering what he was supposed to do, because he still had feelings for Mimi.

Izzy took his tea and stopped trying to comfort Sora. He sat on the floor and Dawn sat next to him. Sally kept standing and sipped hers.

"Why doesn't Joe call?" Sora asked, "Could something go wrong?"

"I don't know," Sally said, "He should be calling soon. Maybe Tai's resting or something."

"How long should it take to fix a broken leg?" Kari demanded, setting down her cup and standing up. T.K knew she was angry and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My brother is over there!"

"I can't answer that," Sally said. "I never broken my leg."

"But, it's not fair, we should be there!" Kari shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks. She gave up trying to argue and she ran into the bedroom. T.K was just a step behind her.

"This make sense doesn't sense." Sora said. "Did the surgery go wrong?"

"Of course not, Sora," Izzy said, "Joe's a good doctor."

Mimi looked at the clock, "Oh my goodness, It's only been fifteen minuets, but it seems like it's been all day, hasn't it?"

Finally the phone rang, Sora ran to the phone and picked it up, clearing her voice she said, "Yes, Kamiya residence."

"It's Joe." 

"Oh good," Sora said, turning to the others. "How is he? Can we see him?"

"No," Joe sighed. Sora could hear some snapping sounds in the background. It sounded like Joe was taking of his sanitary rubber examining gloves. "He's still in surgery, but if you rather wait for him after surgery in the hospital waiting room than at home, you can. The surgery might be a little longer."

"How much longer?" Sora asked, almost demanding. 

"Twenty minutes to an hour, maybe." Joe said honestly. "You can come down now, if there's progress, I want you to be here."

"We're on our way." Sora hung up. "Okay everyone, get your coats and your cars. We're going to the hospital."

****

Chapter 2: The Truth

They arrived to the hospital in less than thirty minutes. Sora went straight to the front desk to talk to the receptionist.

"Can I see my husband now?" She asked.

"His name?" The receptionist looked up.

"Taichi Kamiya."

The receptionist began picked up the phone and called O.R.. "Yes, I have some people to visit Taichi Kamiya…Uh-huh, uh-huh…okay, I'll tell them."

"Well," Sora said.

"He's still in surgery, if you please take your seat, I'll get back with you."

"Let me see him!" She demanded hoarsely.

"Ma'am, you cannot see him while he's in surgery." The receptionist removed her glasses and stood up. "Have a seat."

"How long should it take??" She demanded again. "I want to see him!"

Kari came to the receptionist, "We all want to see him. Can't we at least see him though a window or something? Just to see if he's all right?"

The receptionist sighed and shook her head.

"Could you page Dr. Kido?" Sally asked. "He came with Tai."

There was no need to, Joe came down the hall, holding Tai's medial files on a clipboard. "Okay, everyone, I have good news and some bad news. The good news is that we're just finishing up with the surgery, it shouldn't be any longer now."

"And the bad news?" Sora asked.

"The bad news is I don't think Tai will be able to play soccer again."

"Does Tai know?" 

Joe shook his head. "I'm going to take him out O.R. now and put him in another room. I will tell you when you can visit him."

"Thank you, Joe." 

"Just doing my job," he turned around and began walking to O.R..

Tai was laying on the operating table when Joe came to take him to anther room. Tai was still sedated and Joe looked at his friend sadly. "How am I ever going to tell you?" He said aloud. 

"Tell him what, Doctor?" Nurse Nimichi said. She brought the gurney around.

"He's my friend and he hurt himself while playing soccer. I don't think he'll be able to play soccer again and I'm not sure if I can tell him. Soccer was his whole life." He took Tai's legs as the nurse held his arms and lifted him onto the gurney.

"Won't his leg heal?"

"It will slowly." He said sadly. "His leg was badly broken and he pulled his ligaments, actually ripped some of them. It won't be as strong as it was."

"How sad."

"Yeah, and I don't want to be the one to tell him when he wakes up."

Tai was resting in a fresh hospital bed. Joe was taking his pulse. Tai was about come around so Joe went to tell the others.

"You can see him now," he told them.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sora shouted, she took Joe's hands in hers. "You're amazing, Doc!"

"He's still sedated and might be in a little pain." Joe smiled, pleased at her reaction. He loved it when he came to talk to the patient's family, to tell them that everything will be all right and to see them smile and thank them over and over. Still, even old patients thank him. "But overall, he should be okay."

Everyone rushed to see him. Tai was still lying there, looking helpless. Sora came around to his bedside and reached for his hand. "Tai, sweetie? Can you hear me?"

Tai blinked several times and opened his eyes. He was a little out of it.

"You gave us all quite a scare there, buddy." Matt said.

Sora turned her eyes to Joe, "When can he come back home?"

"It's too early to tell," he said. 

Sora stood up and almost fainted, Joe caught her. "Sora are you all right?"

"I got a little dizzy." She explained. 

"Come with me to my office," Joe said. He took her pulse, "My gosh! Your pulse is racing!"

She followed, reluctantly, she knew she would have to speak to Joe that she suspected she might be pregnant.

"Here, sit down Sora," he gave her a cup of water. "Do you know what could have made you dizzy?"

"Well I--," Sora frowned.

"You do know," Joe raised an eyebrow, "don't you and you're afraid to tell me? Aren't you?"

Sora paused for a long while and finally said, "I think I'm pregnant," she said through closed eyes.

"Oh, I see. Well, a simple blood test should confirm that."

"No, no tests," she ordered, "I want to be with Tai."

"Sora, we're talking about your health here." Joe said. "If you think you're pregnant, we need to find out right away, especially with Tai in the condition that he is."

"I don't think we're ready for a baby," she admitted.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" He took a syringe, an elastic band, and a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. He told her to roll her sleeve up and he tied the band around her arm, felt around for her veins, when he found one, he dabbed the cotton ball on her inner elbow and began drawing her blood. 

"How soon will the test come out?" she asked, her eyes on the syringe.

"Shouldn't take long," he said, pulling the syringe out and placing another cotton ball on her arm. "Hold that on there tight." He taped it on her arm snuggly. He disposed the needle and placed a sticker on the syringe that had Sora's name on it and the kind of test was.

"I'll take this right to the lab. I think you should go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"I hate hospital food," she said, making a face.

"It's way better than ending up on your face!" He walked to the lab.

Following his orders, she went to the cafeteria and found Kari and Mimi there. Matt was still with Tai, Izzy took Sally and Dawn home and T.K decided to volunteer spoon food Jell-O to other patients and talk to them. He wanted to be with Kari, but she told him she needed to be alone, Matt said the same. 

"Hi Sora," Kari greeted, opening her apple juice. "Grabbing a bite to eat too, huh?" She finally felt a little better knowing that Tai was going to be all right.

"Uh, yeah." She sat down with them and began to pick at her salad. "Dr. Kido's orders."

"What do you mean, Sora?" Mimi gasped. "Are you…?"

"Kari, I think you're going to be an aunt before long." Sora said. 

Kari was stunned. "Is that why you were dizzy?"

"I think so. I thought I might be pregnant, but I never had a test. Just now, Joe took my blood to find out."

"Why didn't you go and buy a test yourself?" Mimi asked.

"I was scared Mimi." She explained, finally reaching a bite to her mouth, "and I didn't want Tai to 'accidentally' find it. Besides, there's so many, I didn't know which one to choose."

"Well," Kari said, "what are you going to do if the test comes out positive?"

"Then I'd have to tell Tai," she put her fork down. "Which would be very hard."

****

Chapter Three: Turmoil

Matt was talking to Tai, who was awake, barely, but awake. Matt was telling him about his relationship with Mimi. He took out the engagement ring and showed it to him. "See, I bought it like a month ago." He explained, "Took weeks for me to get the nerve to buy and I can't even show it to her!"

Tai swallowed, winced and then grunted. His leg was still in pain, even though it was fixed and now it was in a cast. He felt like a dagger was sticking out of his shin. "Well, you know you have to tell her someday."

"How did you ever find the courage do propose to Sora?" Matt asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, I was kinda scared myself," the once Digimon leader said. 

"You?" Matt laughed. "Come on, you had the crest of courage!"

"That doesn't make it much easier, but I finally did it." He grinned, remembering that fine day. "I just called her up, out of the blue and said 'Sora, get your best dress, we're going to dinner.' She said she loved too, but she had plans, but I talked her into it. I said it was important."

"Dinner?" 

"Yeah, then I had the waiter put the ring in her drink. She was surprised!"

"Should I do the same thing you did?" Matt asked.

"No, come up with your own idea!" Tai joked.

"I wish it were that easy," he stood up. "I can tell you're tired, man, so I'm gonna let you go, k?" 

"Whoa, you're not leaving without signing my cast!" He held up a marker, "I just remembered, you're my best friend and you never gave me your autograph!"

Matt laughed and took the marker and signed Tai's cast, "To Tai—Get well soon, Rock on—Yamato" He always puts "Rock on" on every autograph.

"Later, Matt," Tai said, his eyes drooping. 

"Take it easy, Tai," Matt said, closing the door behind him.

Izzy returned from bringing Sally and Dawn home. "Hey, how's Tai?" he asked Matt.

"Better, he was awake for a moment." Matt said, putting on his jacket. "But he looks bushed, he needs rest."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Joe came walking through the halls, holding some records. "Where's Sora?" he asked.

"I don't know," Matt said, biting his lip, "I'm going to go home, hey, where did T.K go?" 

"Here I am Matt," T.K said, pushing an old lady in a wheel chair. "I'm just volunteering here for awhile. A doctor asked me if I could volunteer for him, and since I had nothing to do, I said yes."

"You're such a sweet, young man," the old lady said.

"That's my brother." Matt laughed.

T.K blushed, "I'll take you back to your room, Mrs. Lang"

"Hey, T.K do you know where Sora went?" Joe asked. "It's an emergency!"

"Well, I know that Kari and Mimi went to the cafeteria, maybe Sora's with them." T.K said, taking the old lady back to her room. 

"Oh yes, I told Sora she should get something to eat." Joe said, scratching his head.

"What is it, Joe?" Izzy asked. "Does this have anything to do with Sora's dizzy spell?"

"Yeah, hey, here she comes." Joe walked to her, "Sora, the results are in."

"Good, let's get this over with." She followed him into his doctor office.

"Results?" Izzy and Matt said as they exchanged glances. The turned to Kari and Mimi.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would you?" Matt said.

"Sora thinks she's….well," Mimi tried to find the words "_expecting._"

"Well, Doc, what's the verdict?" Sora said impatiently, digging her nails into the vinyl chair.

"You suspected right, Sora," Joe said, "You are pregnant." He wrote down a few names of prenatal vitamins. "You must go to the pharmacy and get these prescriptions soon."

Sora sniffed and wiped a tear. She stood up and slammed the wall with her fist, obviously, she wasn't ready for a baby.

"Sora?" Joe put down the pad of paper, "You okay?"

"No, Dr. Kido, I'm not _okay._" Sora jerked her head around and sneered. "My husband has a broken leg and his soccer career could be over. I may have to quit my job too." She muttered. "We are not ready for a child right now." She gazed up at him. "Understand?"

"Hey, you've got friends." Joe said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We'll support you, you don't even have to pay for this visit. It's on me. Okay? I'm not like other doctors. What my main concern is my patient's health, not money."

Sora's shoulders shuddered. "How am I going to tell Tai?"

"Just tell him the truth," Joe said simply. "I also must tell him that he probably can't play soccer again."

"That's the point, Joe! After I'll tell him I'm pregnant, he'll say his career will support us, but when you tell him he can't play soccer," she wiped a tear away. "He'll be devastated."

"He can find another job," Joe offered.

"It's not the same!" she stormed out of the office and went straight to Tai's room, where he was still sleeping. "Hi honey," she took his hand and kissed it. "Sleep well," sniffing, she came out, saying she should get home to make some phone calls.

Joe came out of his office and saw that everyone was staring at him. He knew what were on their minds and he said. "It's true, she's pregnant and she is not happy about it."

Everyone was silent for a while. Matt put on his jacket and grabbed his helmet. "Well, I'm going home. Give my regards to Tai and Sora, k doc?" he took Mimi's hand, "ready?."

Mimi yawned. "Yes, thanks, let's go."

Matt led her to his motorcycle (nice, huh? Got to keep the rock star touch going!) he put on his helmet and Mimi placed on hers. She hopped on behind him and kept her arms tight around his waist, leaning into him to shelter her self. Everyone else heard them speed off.

"You should get go home too, Kari," T.K said.

"You're right, I'm just going to say goodbye to Tai." She walked in the room and told Tai goodnight. "Let's go," she told T.K and then she turned to Joe. "Let me know if there's any change, k?"

"Of course," Joe said. "You take it easy."

T.K wrapped his arm around Kari and led her outside.

"Hey, where's Dawn and Sally?" Joe asked.

"I took them home." Izzy said. "They said they felt like they didn't belong."

"Well, you go home and get some sleep." Joe said. "First Tai with his leg, and now Sora is pregnant, I don't want to cure you for sleep depravation! I have too many patients as it is." 

"Later Doc." Izzy walked to the door and stopped, "Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're a great doctor." Then he turned and left.

Joe smiled and went to his office. He sat down and pulled his legs on his desk. "Just doing my job," he told himself. 

****

Chapter five: Loneliness

Matt dropped Mimi off at her apartment. "Thank you for the ride Matt. I appreciate it." She took her helmet off.

"My pleasure," He said, revving up his motorcycle.

"Won't you come in and keep me company?" she asked. "Maybe I could fix you something to eat?"

He looked at her, surprised, "It's late."

"I don't want to be alone." She explained. She took his arm. "Please, stay with me tonight. We have to talk."

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I really should get home." He kissed her out of guilt. "You'll be all right." He sped off, leaving her in the dust.

Crying, Mimi went up to her apartment and threw herself on her bed. "Matt, tell me what's wrong!" She shouted, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Really, T.K. you don't have to stay with me." Kari said as she put her key in the door and walked into her apartment. "I'll be fine."

T.K was a lot like his brother, but not this time. "Kari," T.K grunted, "your brother broke his leg, he could lose his career because of it and he's about to be a father!" He sat down on her couch. "You really shouldn't be alone tonight."

Kari shook her head, ignoring him and went to her room to change into her yellow pajamas and wrapped a purple robe around her. She came back and found him still on her couch. "You're still here?"

"I'm not going to leave you here like this!" T.K muttered. "I know you're in pain. You're too proud to admit, but I want to stay with you. I don't know about you, but I don't feel too hot about being alone. I don't want to drive home feeling this way and knowing the pain you're in. Let's watch a movie or something." He stood up. "I don't have to sleep in your bed with you." He laughed, "You know I'm not like that. I could lose my job for something like that! I'll snooze on the couch. I'll be here when you wake up, and when you have a nightmare, just yell for me and I'll come to the rescue, all right?"

Kari was defiantly touched, "Oh T.K!" She said as she ran to him and threw his arms around his neck. "You're so sweet!"

"So I can stay?" he asked, smiling and tightening his arms around her waist.

"Of course you can," she pecked him on the cheek. "I'll get some sheets for the sofa." 

When she came back, holding blue sheets and a white pillow, she found T.K taking off his shirt, revealing his rippling muscles. He's been working out a lot since he turned fourteen. He decided to quit law school because it suddenly wasn't for him. He became a police officer instead. Since he started his new career, he became protective, that must be why he wanted to stay with Kari tonight, other than he loved her so much.

Kari found herself staring at T.K. He was rubbing his neck and circling his neck around, it was popping. Then T.K turned around and found her looking at him, he saw tears in her eyes. She realized he was looking at her and she turned away. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her and he turned her around to face him.

"Thank you for staying with me," she admitted, "you're right, I shouldn't be alone."

T.K kissed her on the lips, long and deep, his hands cupped her delicate face. When they pulled apart he said, "I'm a cop, remember? I want to make sure everyone's safe."

"Well, here's your sheets and your pillow," she said, making up the sofa. "Sleep well, T.K."

"Yeah, you too, Kari." He sat on the couch and circled his neck again.

Kari was almost to her room and she turned around. "Do you want a neck rub?"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"You've been rubbing your neck and circling it since I came with sheets." She sat down next to him, "Here, I'll rub it and then you'll loosen up." She began rubbing his neck and shoulders. "does that feel better?"

"Very," his eyes drooped. "I'm about to relax now."

"Gee, T.K," Kari said, kneading his tight muscles with her knuckles. "They sure work you too hard in that Police Academy, don't they?"

"Hey," T.K. said. "next week you'll have to give me a another one, you know?"

Kari laughed. "Okay." She kissed him goodnight. He held her tight in his arms and she leaned against his bare, muscular chest. Then when they pulled apart, they were breathing heavily. 

"Kari? Do you remember when we were kids and we were in the Digiworld?" He gasped, holding tight on her. "And when I saw Matt with Mimi and you saw Tai with Sora? Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" she said, smiling, twirling his golden hair.

"Well, we felt things for each other and I asked if it was possible if we could fall in love someday?"

"Yes, where are you getting at?" Kari stood up, bringing her hand to her mouth, "You mean?"

"Yes Kari, I think our time has come." He took her small silky hands into his large rough ones, "Since then we came close, I'd come to your house to watch movies and now…What I'm trying to say is." He paused to find the words. "I've finally fallen in love with you Kari." He looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I love you."

Now, defiantly, Kari didn't want to be alone. She pressed herself against his bare chest again. "Oh T.K…I love you too!" She wanted T.K. with her, _needed_ him.

"It's time for us to turn in." He peeled off her robe, picked her up and carried her to her room. He threw her robe on the chair next to her dresser.

"T.K, wait—You've got the couch!"

"I know," He sat her down "you think just because I'm in love with you I'd hop in the sack with you?" He laughed, and covered a blanket over her. "I'm just tucking you in!"

"T.K," She smiled. She giggled, "that's so sweet."

"Goodnight, Kari." He kissed her on the forehead. "If you need me, just holler."

T.K. laid down on the couch and he folded his arms behind his head. In a long time, he finally felt happy. He never felt this happy before in his life. His crest was glowing. It was his crest of hope that made him believe that he would someday be able to fall in love with Kari and have the strength to tell her when he did. In his sleep, he held the crest and dreamed of Kari, as Kari dreamed of him.

****

Chapter Five: Ruined

The next day, Izzy came early to talk to Joe about Tai's condition. Izzy was adopted, he saw his parents talking about it and they didn't tell him until after he already knew. It made Izzy a little depressed, finding out the hard way so he tried to tell Joe to tell Tai before Tai finds out the hard way. He decided to tell him in the cafeteria during breakfast.

"Tai has to know that he can't play soccer anymore," Izzy told Joe, pouring syrup on his pancakes. "If he hears us talking about it, he'll be mad!"

"I know Izzy, Joe admitted. "I'm his doctor, I should show some responsibility." He took out his fork and began to pick at his scrambled eggs.

"You're also his friend," Izzy said. "We can't keep it a secret anymore. Remember when I found out that I was adopted? I was, well, shocked!"

"I can't blame you," Joe said, "but, Tai is still a little out of it, what if he doesn't grasp it?"

"Just tell him again," Izzy said. "He needs time to find a new job now that he can't play soccer anymore."

"What do you mean, I can't play soccer anymore?" Tai grumbled. Tai insisted that the nurse push him around in the wheelchair. He didn't want to stay in that bed any longer, even though it was good for him! "Doc, what is this about?"

Izzy made a smirk, "Told you he'd be mad."

"Your leg Tai," Joe said, noticing the anger in Tai's eyes. "it's been broken, your shin bone pierced your skin and your ligaments have also been torn. You can't play with your leg like that."

"Won't it heal?" Tai asked. "The cast—won't it help it heal?"

Joe shook his head, and the nurse bent down and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamiya, but it looks like you won't be playing soccer again soon…" she paused, "if ever."

"I don't believe this!" Tai shouted. "My whole career, down the drain!"

"Tai!" Matt ran down to see him. "Hey, I really need to talk to you man! It's an emergency!" He told the nurse that he could give his friend a stroll around the hospital. 

"Matt," Tai said, clearing his throat "did Joe tell you that I couldn't play soccer anymore?"

"Yeah, he told all of us," Matt said as he pushed him down the halls.

"You knew?" Tai gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you were out of it and Joe is your doctor." Matt explained, "he's your doctor."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed, "well, take me outside and tell me what's on your mind.

Matt did as Tai asked and they sat at a bench and Matt positioned his chair so it was directly across him.

"So, what is it Matt? Is this about you and Mimi?" Tai suddenly found interest, though he learned that he may never play soccer again.

"Yeah," Matt frowned.

"You didn't pop the question yet, have you?" Tai raised an eyebrow. "If you don't ask her, someone else will!"

"You see, after we visited you, I took Mimi home," Matt sighed, "she wanted me to stay the night with her."

"Did you?"

"Nope, couldn't." Matt said honestly, "I want to be with her, I want to marry her, but the time wasn't right I guess."

"Have you decided how you're going to tell her?"

"Yes, I'll surprise her at her store." He raised an eyebrow, smiled and then frowned. "I just don't know when to do it."

"You better go and do it." Tai urged, "Hurry man!"

"Now?" Matt gasped, "but-but--,"

"Just go! Now!"

"Well, all right, no time like the present." Matt ran to his motorcycle and sped off to Mimi's store.

Tai smiled, remembering when he proposed to Sora. He suddenly felt bad that he couldn't play soccer anymore, he felt…useless. He sat in his wheelchair, now his smile turned into a frown. "What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. He began to push himself along, to his hospital room. 

A nurse saw him and rushed to his side. "Can I take you to your room, sir?"

"No." He gave her a weak smile and when he finally reached his room, he positioned himself to the window. "I'm ruined." He said sadly to himself, "what on earth am I going to do? I'm ruined, ruined!"

__

Meanwhile, at Kari's

Kari woke up to the sound of popping and grilling, eggs hitting a pan and she heard the morning radio station. She smelled bacon and eggs, pancakes, French toast and syrup. Like the sounds and smells she heard and smelt when her mom was making her breakfast for her and Tai.

Sitting up, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "Mom?" she asked, thinking her mom would be there. She yawned and wrapped her robe around her. She came out, saying, "mom," and found T.K. in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"No, I'm T.K.!" He said laughing.

"Oh," she shook her head, "I just remembered when my mom would be cooking breakfast for me."

"Well, now, _I'm_ cooking breakfast for you!" he said, her set a piece of French toast on a plate and placed it before her. "Here you go, sweetie."

"French toast, my favorite," Kari smiled, "How did you ever know?"

T.K. leaned forward so their foreheads touched, "When you're in love," he said, "you know a lot of things." He kissed her lips softly, obviously not worried about morning breath.

She began cutting the French toast with her fork, smiling, she took a bite, "MMM, you outdid yourself," she said. "I think I'll keep you."

T.K. set some eggs on his own plate and poured orange juice in one glass and milk in the other. "You will? Well, I'll stay as long as you want me." He gave her the glass with milk.

Reaching for the glass, she asked, "sleep well?"

"Like a rock." T.K said after swallowing a forkful of eggs. "Your couch is comfortable and I think that massage you gave me also had something to do with it."

While Kari was eating her French toast, she was unaware that T.K. stopped eating to watch her eat. 

"You're so beautiful when you eat," T.K. gushed. 

Kari laughed, "T.K., I just woke up five minutes ago!"

"You're even beautiful when you just wake up." T.K said as he took a bite of pancake. "Everything about you Hikari Kamiya, I just find beautiful."

Kari smiled as she finished the rest of her breakfast. She stood up and put her plate away, "Thank you for break---oh!," she gasped as T.K. grabbed her and began to kiss her, holding her head in her hands. She kissed back, tasting syrup and. Their hands rubbed each other's back fiercely and at the same time, carefully, with elegance, grace and strength. When they pulled away, Kari was crying because she felt so special and glad that T.K. offered to stay with her.

"What is it about you, Kari?" T.K. asked, sliding his finger across her cheek. "What is it that makes you so special? You're so beautiful—I just can't explain it!" He kissed her forehead and began naming parts of her face while he kissed them, "I love your eyes," _kiss_ "your hair," _kiss_ "your ears," kiss, "your nose," _kiss _"your lips, you," he kissed her again. Then he pulled back. "It's just simple, Hikari Kamiya, I love you!"

"I love you too," Kari said through tears of happiness. "Thank you so much for staying with me, Takuru Takaishi, and thank you for breakfast. It was so nice of you!"

"Let me take care of the dishes, you can go and get dressed," T.K said, turning on the faucet.

"Oh, you don't have to," Kari said, "I can--,"

"Hey, do you _really_ want to do these dishes?" T.K. said, smiling. "Let me do it, it's my pleasure!" he kissed her again, "go on, it's no bother. I love you, so it's okay!"

"Well, someday" Kari said, removing her robe, "I'll make you a meal and I'll have to do the dishes, just to make it even." She ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

While he did the dishes, T.K. thought about what Kari said, making the meal and doing the dishes. "Yeah, Kari, someday you just might." He said aloud. He looked at his left ring finger. Then an idea struck him, _that's it!_ He thought, _I'll marry Kari! _Then he suddenly remembered, _Matt and Mimi, when are they going to get married? Without my brother going to propose to Mimi, how am I supposed to propose to Kari?_

****

Mimi's department Store

Mimi had to work at her store today, even though she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Matt. They had to talk. But she suddenly decided it would be best to work, had to keep her mind occupied. Then she suddenly noticed that the music in the mall was turned off and a familiar voice began singing: Matt's voice. Then she heard him say her name. She was helping a customer decide on a pair of shoes when Matt came through the entrance, holding his guitar, singing his heart out. She stopped what she was doing and began to back up, almost knocking some shirts over. She sat down and watched him sing to her. Then, when he finished, he put his guitar by the counter and kneeled before her, reached into his backpacked and held up a small box.

Handshaking, she opened it, revealing a golden diamond ring. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Oh Matt," she gasped, "is this what I think it is?"

"If you think I'm proposing to you, then, yes." He took her hand, "will you marry me, Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yes," she grinned, "Oh yes, Yamato Ishida, of course I will!" She stood up to embrace him, and whispered in his ear, "What took you so long?"

"I wish I knew." he chuckled and kissed her. Shoppers and other employees cheered and granted their congratulations. "Just wait until the rest of the gang will hear this!"

****

Chapter Six-Be grateful!

Tai stared up at the ceiling while he laid in the hospital bed. With his leg, he can't play soccer, probably will walk with a limp for the rest of his life. _I'm useless,_ he told himself. _I might as well give up while I'm ahead. What am I supposed to do now anyway? Play the goalie?_

"So, how's my favorite patient today?" Joe said, walking in with a clipboard. He talked with a settle doctor's tone. He smiled. "You look better."

"I don't _feel_ better," Tai grumbled, not looking at him.

"Maybe you'll get out of here soon," he began to check his pulse. "Your pulse is quite normal."

"So?" Tai snapped, turning his head angrily. "Doesn't mean I'll play soccer again, does it? I have nothing more to live for!"

"That's not true, Tai!" Joe snapped back. "Please don't say that. I know how you feel, I've told patients things like this before, things even worse."

"Oh, yeah?" Tai demanded sharply. "Like what!?"

"For instance," Joe muttered, taking off his glasses, "a week ago, I told a man who was in a terrible car crash that he won't be able to walk again. He can't even move or feel anything from the chest down!"

"Really? And I bet he's laying there pitying himself, right?" Tai forced himself to get up. "He probably wants to die!"

"Wrong Tai!" Joe said, pointing his finger at him, then placing his glasses back. "He's very grateful, grateful and happy to be alive. Ray is laying in the hospital bed, unable to feel anything, he can't even wiggle his toes! Yes, it's sad that he's laying there and can't feel anything below his chest. But the man's happy to be alive, he'll never walk again, but he's happy to be alive." Joe sighed, "Now look at you, you're one of the lucky ones! All you've got is a broken leg. It's highly unlikely you'll ever play soccer again, but you'll be able to walk, he can't! Be grateful, Tai! Because for a man to be in a car crash like he had, end up paralyzed from the chest down and be happy and for you to have just a broken leg and you feel bitter, it just makes me sick!" Joe's mouth clenched and his eyes watered a little bit. "I've seen others worse than your condition Tai, I've seen people lose their eyesight, their hearing, I've even seen people that have to be hooked up to a machine to live, they don't even know what's going on in the world around them!" He gasped because he was running out of breath from shouting. "Where's your crest of courage when you need, it huh?"

Tai's hard, tight features softened, relaxed. He was shocked. He got quite an earful; Matt didn't even yell at him that much! "Wow, that's--," he didn't know what to say.

"So you just watch what you say, Taichi Kamiya, you're among the lucky ones," Joe repeated, "you be grateful that you just got a broken leg and didn't get paralyzed. The only price you had to pay was your career, some people had to pay half of their lives!" Unable to take anymore, Joe stormed out, almost knocking Sora over. "Excuse me, Sora." He muttered, half-politely

"Hi, Joe." She greeted. "It's no problem." She sat on the edge of the sanitary hospital bed and kissed Tai's cheek. "What was that all about? He looked steamed!"

"I was being bitter," he took her hands in his. "About my soccer career. That I couldn't be able to play again. I said that I had nothing else to live for."

"Tai, that's terrible!" She gasped, "How could you say something like? Don't you know how lucky you are?"

Tai smiled, "That's what Joe told me. Then he told me a story of one of his patients. A man that got in a car accident, became paralyzed from the chest down, but the man's happy to be alive, even with the state he's in."

"Unbelievable," Sora said. 

"Yeah I know." Tai groaned, "He must have something special to live for if he's that happy to be alive. Man, I feel so guilty."

"Oh honey," Sora cooed, "It's only natural to feel that way. Soccer was very important to you."

"Still is," Tai agreed. "So what else am I supposed to?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know." A tear went down her cheek. "I just don't know."

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Tai said. He saw Sora wiped the tear away. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I have something important to tell you, Tai," Sora began, "but it might just make you feel a bit worse."

Tai squeezed her hand, "Tell me."

"Well, Tai, I'm--,"

"Hey, everyone guess what!" Mimi shouted, running in as she dragged Matt behind her, "Matt and I are getting married!"

"Way to go Matt!" Tai cheered, "You finally popped the question!"

"That's wonderful, Mimi," Sora said, hugging her friend. She was disappointed also relieved that Mimi came in when she did. "Just wonderful."

"Tai," Matt said, "I want you to be my best man."

"It'll be an honor, Matt." 

"Sora, will you stand up with me?" Mimi asked. 

"Of course I will."

T.K and Kari came in. Kari held a vase of flowers. "Wow," Kari beamed, "are we having a party in here?"

"And nobody invited us?" T.K joked, "I'm insulted!" 

Tai and Matt laughed as Kari placed the flowers on the table next to Tai's bed. "Thanks Kari." Tai said.

"You're welcome." Kari said. "You look a lot better Tai. Do you feel any better?"

"A little." He sighed, "Joe says I might get out soon."

"That's great!" Sora cried joyously. "I can't wait until you come back home!"

Izzy came in, carrying a large sack. "Hi Tai," he said, "Joe told me you weren't feeling well, so I brought you a present." He opened the sack and as Tai poked his head in, something bit his nose.

"Ouch!" Tai mumbled, "What kinda present is this?!" Then he saw a familiar yellow face, "Agumon!"

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Agumon asked.

"I feel a whole lot better already!" Tai picked up his little companion. "I missed you pal."

They heard a shout from Joe's office, they all run into to see Gomamon sitting on Joe's desk. Everyone laughed.

"I have a sore throat," Gomamon chuckled, sticking out his tongue, "could you take a look?"

Joe laughed as he shook his head. "What _really_ brings you here?"

"Boo!" the rest of the digimon jumped out, surprising them all.

"Oh my gosh!" Kari shouted, "Gatomon!" she ran to pick up her digimon. "This is such a good surprise!"

Matt kneeled down to Gabumon, "Wow, my first wedding present!"

"We thought we'd surprise you, Mimi," Palmon said.

"I'm defiantly surprised!" She cried.

"Actually" Tentomon announced, "Izzy came to see us and told us what happened to Tai."

"Hey, guy's wait up!" Tai had to roll over to the office in his wheelchair, "I can't walk yet, you know!"

"The poor guy has a broken leg!" Agumon chimed in. "That wasn't very nice, he used to be your leader, you know!"

"It's okay, Agumon." Tai said, he turned to Sora, "hey, honey, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Everyone else gasped, the digimon looked around, wondering what it could be. "Honey, this is kinda hard to say."

"Tell him Sora," Mimi urged. "Tai has to know."

"Yeah," Tai said, "Tai has to know!"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she said, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was quiet, even the digimon. They exchanged glances as if to say, "what does that mean?"

Tai almost fainted, "Huh?" he gasped, "Does this mean, I'm going to be a father??"

Sora nodded. 

"Joe," Tai shouted, "check my pulse!"

****

Chapter Seven: Hiding from the fans & Press

The digimon's visit was short, they stayed only for a few days and then they went back to their home. Matt was with T.K., not just because they're brothers, but the news of his engagement to Mimi spread around Japan and Matt needed protection!

"There he is!" A girl shrieked, pointing straight at Matt. She had a big group of girls with here. "It's Yamato Ishida!"

She and her friends ran to him and T.K. The press ran to him, yelling his name.

"Stay back!" Matt shouted, gabbing T.K and holding him in front of him, "My little brother's a cop!"

"Little!?" T.K. gasped, "I'm insulted!"

"Mr. Ishida, Mr. Ishida," a reporter called, pushing a microphone in his face, "We've heard about your engagement to Mimi Tachikawa, when are you going to be married?"

There were questions blasting all at once, "Will your wedding be on T.V?"

"How many people are you inviting?"

"How many kids will you have?"

"T.K!" Matt shouted, "Do something! Arrest them!"

"I'm sorry," T.K. said to them calmly "everyone, but my brother is very busy. He can't answer your questions right now."

"Then we'll ask you questions!" A young male reporter shouted. "What do you think about your brother getting married? Hey, aren't you and that Kamiya girl an item?"

"Oh no!" T.K cried, "I'm not answering any questions!" he grabbed his brother's arm and ran to his patrol car, pushing Matt the backseat.

The group of the press and fans kept following them, shouting questions and orders. "You can't hide from the press!"

"Go away, don't make me arrest you!" T.K yelled, opening his door and climbing in. He put on the siren and the lights to scare the moshpit of fans and drove away from them, yet they kept trailing behind them. 

Matt looked out the backseat window, "They're still after me!" he moaned, "Aw, man!"

"You might need like thirty security guards at your wedding!" T.K said. Then he picked up the microphone connected to his car and started yelling through it to keep the people away or he'd arrest them all!

__

That finally worked!

Now the big day came, Mimi and Matt were getting married. T.K. stood outside the church to keep crazy fans from coming in. Security guards were all over the church, and they even searched people that came in to make sure they weren't carrying a recorder or something. Matt didn't' want _any_ interruptions. 

When the last of the guests came in and were seated, T.K locked and barricaded the door so the press wouldn't run in and start asking questions. He stood right by the entrance, asking people if they work for any magazine or television show. Matt couldn't bear the embarrassment if a mad squad of fans and press came barging and shoving their microphones in his face.

A suspicious girl walked past T.K. She was carrying a bag and T.K stopped her.

"Excuse me," T.K. demanded, "are you wearing a wire?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"Do you know that stalking is a crime?" T.K said. "I know my brother's awesome and all, but even stars need their privacy!"

"I beg your pardon?" She gasped.

"Do you work for a magazine? You wouldn't happen to have a recorder in there? How about a video camera?"

"Sir," the girl shouted, "I'm just the caterer! I'm here to make the dinner." 

"Oh, yes," T.K blushed and sent her off her way.

Kari wore a purple satin back less dress with a collar that snapped in the back of her neck. A black bow was on the lower back of her dress. "T.K, your brother is going to get married in a few minutes!" she said in a loud whisper, "I suggest you go and stand up with him right now!"

"Oh, right!" T.K said. He wasn't wearing his police uniform. He was wearing a tux and he had his backup weapon strapped on his hip. He went to stand up on the other side of Tai. "How's your leg?" he asked him.

"I'm just glad I don't have to get around in a wheelchair anymore!" Tai said. His leg was still a little broken, but he could walk on it a little. He had to walk with a cane until his leg was much better. He just got the cast off two days before the wedding. But for a guy that just broke his leg, he looked pretty good.

"T.K," Matt whispered, "Did you barricade all the doors?"

"I barricaded the front door," T.K answered, "I didn't know I had to barricade all of them!"

"Great, the press is bound to barge in anytime."

"Don't worry Matt," Izzy said. "I don't think anyone knows we're here, you didn't even announce when the wedding was going to be on the paper."

"But how do you know that Mimi didn't?" Tai said.

Both T.K and Matt looked at each other and gasped.

Then the bridesmaids, Kari, Dawn and Sally, followed by Sora came down the isle. They all wore the purple dress, though Sora's was a different size because she was now six weeks pregnant and started to show a little bit. 

Then the organist began playing the bridal song, announcing the bride was coming and that everyone should stand up. Mimi came though the entrance in a silky, lacy wedding gown. She carried a bouquet of flowers and strode down the isle with ease, awaiting the next moment that would change the rest of her life….

"Congratulations!" all the guests said to them, clapping.

Mimi and Matt were about to share another kiss when T.K and Kari began snapping pictures of them.

"Hey!" Matt shouted.

"Gotcha!" T.K said, flaunting the camera. He ran outside with Kari running behind him. When they saw what was outside, T.K gasped. A huge crowd of fans and press were holding giant cameras, video cameras, pictures of Matt and T.K and signs that said "I love you, Matt!" and other's like "Congratulations" or "when's your next concert?" and other silly signs.

"Sorry, no comment," T.K grumbled.

"T.K, tell us about the ceremony," a female reporter said, coming forward, holding out her microphone.

"It was nice," he said.

"Hey what's going out here," Tai said, coming outside, "What the blazes??"

"It's Taichi Kamiya, the famous soccer player!" the reporter gasped. She ran to him and asked, "Your career was a big success, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, uh?? Didn't you come for Matt's wedding?"

"What can you tell us? You were the greatest soccer player of Japan. Do you have anything you would like to say to our many viewers?"

"I was?" Tai gasped, then started to puff out his chest, "Oh yes, that was me. But I broke my leg so I can't play soccer anymore."

"Oh, how tragic." The reporter frowned. "But you are a legend and a role model to many amateur soccer players."

"Not another crowd!" Matt said, "Okay, how many autographed pictures do you want?" He grumbled, letting go of Mimi's hand.

"It's a camera!" Mimi shouted, "Hey, over here!" she waved, "could you come a little more closer?"

"What a wonderful celebration," a male reporter asked. "why didn't you have it televised?"

"Excuse me?" Mimi gasped. 

"Look this was a private celebration," Matt said. "and I'm not up for questions right now, my brother will have to answer them for you."

The crowd came closer to Mimi and Matt, asking questions and taking pictures. "Hey, you're blinding us!" Mimi shouted.

T.K ran to the limo and brought it around, he opened the door and ushered everyone (The digidestined, of course) in. The crowd came closer, but he took his gun out and fired it in the air to scare them off. "Go home," he ordered, "or I'm taking you all to jail!" he closed the door, ran to the front seat to drive away while the security guards and Dawn and Sally tried to keep the crows under control.

"T.K," Matt said, looking back at the loud and obnoxious fans, "remind me someday to retire."

****

THE END! (Yeah, I know, silly ending, but it took 45 pages!)


End file.
